Alpha and Omega
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Don't mess with Aria. This is the rule of Omega, the unspoken law amongsts its denizens. But for every Omega there must always be an Alpha, a beginning to an end and an end, to a beginning. This is the story of that beginning. A beginning that heralds the end to a galaxy and the arrival of the reapers. NarutoxAria. Reposted! Rated for violence, gore, language and character death.


**A/N: Geh! It took me FOREVER but I finally managed to reconstruct that NarutoxAria story that fanfiction took down some time ago. And as I was working on it, I realized something. The Naruto ya'll saw in that one wasn't exactly the one we all love and know, was he? New storyline, new plot, and lots of lemons and violence. This one is alaso a tad more realistic given who our favorite blond is tangling with. And with that, Ladies and gentlemen, I proudly present to you, back from the grave, alive and well and better than ever...**

**...Alpha and Omega!**

_"For every Omega, there is always an Alpha. A beginning, to an end."_

_~Alpha._

**Alpha**

_"For every Omega, there is always an Alpha. A beginning, to an end. For there cannot be an end without a beginning, nor a beginning without an end."_

A ripple of movement below the dias shook Aria T'loak from her maudlin thoughts. Strange. Shepard hadn't docked with the station just yet. So who might this be? Intrigued, she risked a glance down af Afterlife below; the dance floor was filled with species spanning the galaxy: be they human, turian, batarian, salarian, or asari. There were even a few volus skulking in one of the better lit corners. But she wasn't interested in them at all; her attention lay elsewhere. She could've had any one of them, at any time,

_There._

Someone was approaching her lounge, weaving through the throng of writhing bodies and pleasurable exultations with a determined gait. Aria feigned interest in the interloper for a moment, a subtle glance sending her guards to go and investigate before he could reach her throne. Thinking nothing of it, she returned her attention to the datapad in her lap. It was only when she felt a brief caress beneath her scalp crests that her hands balled into fists. Her entire body shivered, frozen somewhere between ecstasy and horror. _Damnitall._ She knew better than to turn and seek the one who had_-liiterally-_stroked her ego; she knew she'd find no one there.

_"Aria..._

Such contact was revered amongst her people; a special bond some asari shared with their mates. When in close proximity to a chosen lover, an asari could reach out and mentally touch their love. In theory their mate could do the same, although such reciprocation was seldom and rare. Aria had only taken one mate recently-in asari years-and only _he_ would be so bold as to reach out to her here, amongst her people. She stubbornly resisted the surge of pleasure his mental caress stirred in her chest; refusing to allow her feelings to surface in his prescence.

What the devil was _he_ doing here?!

_"Aria..._

_"Go away.'_ She flung a mental burst of her own at him. She wasn't ready for this. Not here. Not now. _'Go away go away go away..._

There was a long silence, a long, terrible silence, in which she hoped to havelly fina dissuaded him-

_'Sorry, babe. You're going to see me, whether you like it or not.'_

"We've scanned and disarmed him," One of her guards leaned in to whisper, "But he won't leave-

"Bring him here." Aria cut the merc off with a wave of her hand, reaching up to pinch the brow of her nose in a vain attempt to stem her own stress. Trying to delay him would only result in a body count. _Goddess._ She could already feel a migraine coming on.

The batarian nodded, dissappearing into the crowd to relay her orders to the rest of her entourage.

A moment later the guest of honor appeared.

He was easily the most impressive human Aria had ever seen. At six and a half feet, he was large even by the standards of his short-lived species, but not enormous. Like all humans on Omega, he carried himself with confidence, striding toward her with intent. The effect was further enhanced by the heavy black bodysuit extending down from his neck like a thick shell, from which the slit-like eyes of his mask and helm protruted. In the deafening bass and pulsing lighs of Afterlife, it was all she could do to look at him and not tear her gaze away. Save for his thick body armor, he carried no weapons-those would have been removed at the door, as per her Aria's previous orders. Despite being unarmed he still radiated an aura of charm and charisma.

The hunter walked with a smooth, effortless grace; a force of nature sweeping across the floor of the club, merciless and unstoppable. Four guards escorted him in, two marching on either side. They were there to inntimidate the bounty hunter and dissuade him from any aggressive responses if the discussions went poorly. But it was clear that they were the ones who felt intimidated. Their tension was obvious in every step; they moved as if they were standing on the edge of a volcano about to erupt. One of them, a young human with a tattoo covering his left eye, kept reaching down to the pistol at his side as if trying to gain courage from the mere act of touching it.

Aria would've found the discomfort amusing if she hadn't been relying on them for protection. The asari decided she would do everything in her power to ensure this meeting went smoothly. The sooner it was over, the sooner she could have him off her station. Neverthless, as the human approached her throne, Aria T'loak, found herself on edge. She had to visibly restrain herself from reaching out and trying to pulp his balls with one well-laced flick of her fingers. The bastard had left her. Left! Her! Normally she was the one to do the leaving; the one to discard a lover once she was done with them. But this man...this man! He'd left her alone with a daughter to raise and a broken heart to mend. For that, Aria abhored him. For his return, a small part of her_- very small part!-_ still loved him.

He stopped a few steps away, still flanked on either side by the four mercenaries.

"Aria," she couldn't see his face behind the opaque metal, but judging by his tone, she had the succint impression he was smiling. Warmly.

"I thought I told you never to show your face here again." Aria replied, giving a slight tilt of her head to the left, her eyes colder than glacial ice. The manad tilted his head in kind, his helmeted head leaning towards the right: a greeting usually directed at his prey. Aria had to bite down on the retort that threatened to erupt from her lips. She chose to proceed as if it hadn't happened, though from what she knew of this man, this would only be the beginning of her frustrations today.

"Funny," The man laughed; it was a deep, throaty sound, muffled by the vocoder of his helmet. "I thought it sounded like 'piss off and die' when we last met, ya know?"

"What are you doing here, _Naruto?"_ Aria sighed. She _refused_ to call him by the titled he'd given himself in the last decade. _Alpha._ That was in the past. Alpha and Omega. For all their garrish titles, it still had a nice ring to it. He was the beginning, and she, the end.

The man laughed; it was a deep, throaty sound, muffled by the vocoder inside his helmet.

"What, I can't see my baby girl?"

"She _isn't_ a baby anymore." Aria bristled involuntarily; instantly on edge at the mere mention of her daughter. _Their daughter._ Of all the species she'd slept with over the centuries, it seemed ironic that _this man_ out of the countless species in the galaxy, was the progenitor of Aria's only living daughter, Liselle. The light of her life, and a well-kept secret. Liselle was one of the few good things Aria had brought into this world; a world filled with such chaos and discord she'd nearly given up on it. Several times. Were it not for Liselle she'd have killed that Grayson fellow, for starters. But her daughter was clearly attached to the man and-_against her better judgement mind you-_the mistress of Omega had allowd them to see one another. Under any other circumstance, and at any other time, Aria would've killed anyone for the mere mentioning of their offspring. But she was willing to make an exception in his face. Just this once.

Were it not for this man standing before her, her daughter might not still draw breath. That Grayson fellow? Turned out he had enemies. _Cerberus-affiliated enemies._ Enemies intent on returning him to the Illusive Man, no matter what the cost-or the collaterall damage-might be

They'd already been separate-had been so for many decades-when a strike team came for Grayson and her daughter. That was when Naruto came for them. At the time Aria hadn't even realized her lover was back on Omega; the first eyewitness reports detailed a man in black armour beating cerberus operatives to death with their own dismembered limbs while hurtling insults at their mothers and accusing them of other more than questionable parentage. When Liselle came to her some time later and informed her that said rescuer had been her own father-and Aria's long lost mate-that was when she knew he'd returned.

And he'd left without so much as a goodbye. Liselle had told her mother of how they'd spoken four hours, but Naruto hadn't even come to visit her. Somehow, that stung more than the knowledge that he was still alive and kicking.

Cerberus hadn't made any moves against her or Grayson since then-despite the calamity that nearly claimed their lives the two were still set on seeing one another-a fact for which Aria remained most grateful. Another attempt would end with...repercussions, should Cerb

Decades later, here he was again.

"She'll always be my little girl," the man chortled, raising his shoulders in an easy shrug. "That something even _you_ can't change, Aria."

There were some shocked murmurrs from some of her batarian guards. Casting aspersions on the monetary worth of a social better was a grave insult among their culture. Again, Aria wondered if Naruto had done this on purpose. Fortunately, she was used to dealing with the less-cultured species of the galaxy, and she wasn't speaking to Naruto because of his renowned social etiquette.

"Rest assured," she soothed, "I have no intention of changing that."

Another laugh.

"Whatever you say, babe."

At some unspoken signal, his helmet unfolded; metal folding inward upon itself to reveal the visage of the one man Aria T'loak despised more than anyone else. Blue eyes shone like sapphire stars in the dim light of the club, framed by shaggy blond hair and whiskered cheeks; the latter quirking in amusement as they beheld the number of guns pointed at his face.

"Been a long time, Aria." he spoke calmly, as though they were discussing the weather, not a matter of life and death. "This brings back memories."

"Too many, if you ask me."

"Ouch," he feigned hurt, "Can't you at least _pretend_ you're happy to see me?"

"I can _pretend_ to shoot you," Aria hissed back, "How does that sound?"

"Hey hey," the blond raised both hands in supplication, "No need for violence, ya know?"

Naruto was blessed with the gift of longevity; even so, she knew he was no immortal. He _would_ die if they fired upon him. And yet he showed no fear. He never showed fear. Perhaps that was part of his charm, part of the reason she'd first taken him to bed, all those years ago. There had been a certain charm about him back then, too. No, that wasn't the right word. Allure. A, bold, brash young man with no memory of his past, from parts unknown, recently escaped from Cerberus. After witnessing his unique...abilities during a baroom brawl, she'd decided to hire him onto her staff. And by hire, she meant seduce. It had been fun, at first. He was a gentle lover; yet rough when it called for.

She didn't deny it; the century they'd spent together had been the most satisfying one of her long he tried to change her. He'd been a puzzle to her at first; an enigma. A pleasant distraction in a world of chaos and calamity. The moment his mind began to return-the moment she realized she was pregnant-things began to chance. It was ludicrous, realizing just how absurdly paragon, one man could be. Even now, she doubted Naruto had changed his moral stance; just as she doubted he had full reign of his memories. Certainly, he was better off than before-having recalled the use of many of his powers and techniques-but just how much did he remember since she'd found him on death's door?

There could be no telling. They hadn't spoken to one another in decades; nearly a century.

And here he was again. Screwing everything up!

"Leave." It took everything she had not to make the words a snarl. "You can't be here right now."

Naruto arched an eyebrow.

"That wouldn't have anything to do with Shepard now, would it?"

Aria's eyes blinked once, registering her surprise. Negotiation was a subtle dance of deception and misinformation, each party holding secrets from the other in an effort to gain the upper hand. And Aria had just slipped up. Her involuntary reaction had revealed a fact she'd meant to keep hidden...if Naruto was smart enough, he'd pick up on it. And she knew her mate; he was one of the most brilliant minds out there on the Verge. She also knew he loved his little mind games. Alrig...ht then. If he wanted to play

"Shepard? Why would you think that?" she asked, keeping her voice carefully neutral.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Just a hunch. Besides, I've always wanted to meet the legend."

"Your involvement is not neccessary." Aria countered. Her voice gave nothing away, but inside she was silently cursing herself for losing the first round of bargaining. At this rate, she'd have to give him something, just to make him leave. She had the succinct feeling he wouldn't accept sex. Not this time.

"So Shepard's actually here?"

Aria wanted to spit! There was no way he'd leave now.

Naruto turned his head from side to side, scanning the dozen or so guards scattered about afterlife. "You've got a lot of men here. Expecting a fight?"

Aria hesitated. She preferred to ask the questions; she didn't like answering them. Any more than she liked talking to her mate. Because despite all they'd been through Naruto was still her mate, and she was wary of making yet another mistake in front of him in their volatile little negotiation. But even her reluctance gave away more than she intended.

Naruto barked out a laugh.

"I knew it! Shepard _is_ here! That's why you've got so many shitty guards tonight!"

Every merc within earshot tensed up at his words, confirming them as fact. Not that it mattered. Somehow Aria knew Naruto would see through any false denials, so she simply nodded, conceding another point to her mate. Inside however, she seethed. He was making a fool of her! Her! Aria T'loak! Queen of Omega! In all her years, she'd never met someone like him; someone who could get under her skin, inside her head, and all but pull her into bed everytime they met!

"So?" The bounty hunter wanted to know. "I take it you've already let the Normandy dock?"

"Yes," Aria admitted, ruing every word. "The illustrious commander should be en route now."

"I might just stick around, then." Naruto mused. "See what its like to meet a _real_ professional."

One insult too many.

The man with the tattoo whipped his pistol out and slammed the butt against the side of the human's skull. The force of the blow rocked Alpha's head to the side, but it did not knock him off his feet. He wheeled around with a deafening roar, catching his attacker with a vicious backhand that broke the young man's neck. Aria caught sight of his eyes a hairsbreadth before anyone could react; her own violet bulging in comprehension as the blond biotic whirled to face her, grinning.

_They were crimson._

The other three guards fell on Alpha before their comrade's body hit the ground, their combined weight dragging the the bigger man to the floor. Before the meeting, Aria had given them strict instruction not to kill him unless absolutely necessary...Liselle would never forgive her if she learned her own mother was responsible for her father's untimely demise. So instead of shooting the bounty hunter, all three were piiled on top of him pinning him to the ground as they tried to pistol whip him into unconsciousness.

Unfortunately, no one had told Alpha _he_ couldn't kill _them._ A long, jagged blade appeared in his hand, materializing from some secret hiding place in a boot, belt, or glove. Aria jumped back from the fray as the blade gashed open the throat of one guard. The return arc sliced through the vulnerable joint between the knee and thigh in the body armor of a second, severing his femoral artery. As he instinctively clutched at the gushing wound with both hands Naruto drove the blade into his chest, piercing his protective vest and puncturing his heart.

The blade momentarily stuck in the rib cage as the hunter tried to pull it out, giving the last surviving guard, another human, the chance to roll away from the pile and scramble to his feet, safely out of the knife's range of motion. The human whipped out his pistol and pointed it at the gore-covered bounty hunter, who was still on the floor.

"Don't move!" the man screamed, his voice cracking with fear.

Alpha's head snapped from side to side, ignoring the enemy in front of him as he took stock of the other eight guards on the dais. Every single one of them had their assault rifles trained on him, ready to fire. The knife dropped to the floor and Naruto raised his empty hands above his head as he slowly stood up. He turned to face Aria as the guard with the pistol took a few steps farther back, just to be safe. Naruto took stock of them all in turn, his crimson slids slowly seeping back into sapphire. Those below the dais had yet to notice the sudden skirmish, but no one would be able to miss the bodies of the two dead guards once they came up here.

"So what happens now, babe?"

Aria smiled; it was like watching a predator coil, ready to pounce. Finally, she had the upper hand in the negotiations, and she was eager to press her advantage. "Maybe I should just order them to kill you where you stand." She kept her eyes focused on the blond

And yet, as much as she would've loved to have him executed, something brought her up short. A flicker of motion just beyond her peripheal vision drew her attention; Commander Shepard had finally arrived in Afterlife. Now was _not_ the time to settle the score. A swift gesture bid the men lower their weapons. A second set them to cleaning up the mess the hunter had made.

"Leave." She murmurred once more, her voice lost in the buzz of activity.

"You know damn well I'm not going to do that." Naruto snapped back. "I'm here to see Liselle."

Aria bit back a growl of her own; he could be so damn infuriating sometimes!

"Then just dissapear!" She shoved him backwards and flung a stasis field after him; caught unawares, the hunder stumbled into the shadows, his black armor merging seamlessly with the darkness...

...and then there was no more time for thought.

* * *

He didn't remerge until the meeting with Shepard was concluded.

He stepped out of the shadows near Aria's lounge and said, "You're sick."

Aria laughed then and said, "Aren't I, though? It's wonderful. Shepard will solve everything. And if he dies...well, one less loose end to tie up."

He stepped to the edge of the balcony, looking out over the club, and said, "Sometimes you disgust me."

Aria leaned back sighing, Naruto looked at her now, and she said, "Only sometimes? I must be losing my touch. Or..."

She locked her violet eyes with Alpha's red, the stare bringing to mind a dangerous predator, and smirked in amusement as she said, "... it's my natural beauty showing through."

Naruto laughed, no...he dared to guffaw at her! Her! She had hoped to catch him admiring her, to have made him squirm, but instead he found amusement in her failure! She barely restrained an agitated growl as he approached her, still chuckling a little, but was brought up short when he caressed her face, saying, "You may have beauty here..." He trailed his gloved fingers down to her chest with an amused smile and continued, "... but I have yet to see any here."

She didn't care if he touched her, Aria was furious because of the words he spoke, because of the insolence he showed to her. With a flick of her wrist she tossed him to the base of her dais, it was barely a shove of biotic power, and he willingly let it carry him away. He still had that amused expression on his face, that damned unique expression he had when thehe y found something funny. It infuriated her to no end.

She stood from her lounge and stalked over to him, still laying on the floor where he landed with that damned smirk. He had won, she had lost. Aria never lost. Suddenly one of her guards stepped forwards and said, "There's been a development."

Aria T'loak scowled.

"What kind of development?"

_"Liselle."_

Naruto bristled.

"That's not much of an answer."

The guard merely shrugged.

"I'm going." Naruto turned with a flourish, stalking toward the rear exit.

"But-

"You said so yourself, I'm not much of a people person, Aria." He stepped forward, dominating her vision. Before she could stop him, he dipped forward, bending her body backwards like a spring. Even as a biotic warp built up in her shoulders he was there, his lips caressing hers in a feather's touch. And then he was gone, leaving her lips tingling, body trembling.

With a graceful bow, he turned to depart. Aria's voice rooted him.

"Naruto!"

He paused, regarding her over his shoulder.

"You'd better hope she's in one piece...

_...for your sake and mine."_

**A/N: And there you have it! Alpha and Omega returns! I've decided to make this scene more personal, regarding things. Also, is Shepard male or female? I deliberately refrained from mentioning gender in this chapter, so I'm leaving that up to you, the readers! In this story, Naruto retains all his shinobi abilities, in addition to some nasty biotic powers. And he's very, very VERY protective of his daughter. Pairing is solely NarutoxAria, no harem this time folks, sorry. I worked extremely hard on this one, so I hope to hear what you think!**

**So...in the immortal words of Atlas...**

**...Review, Would You Kindly? And of course, enjoy the preview! Some of you might recognize this line, which has been ltered ever so slightly...**

**(Preview)**

_His daughter's final scream still haunting him, Naruto pressed the headset to his ear and spoke calmly into the other end._

_"I don't know who you are. I don't know what you want. If you are looking for ransom, I can tell you I don't have money. But what I **do** have are a very particular set of skills; skills I have acquired over a very long career. Skills that make me a nightmare for people like you. If you let my daughter go now; if you give me back Liselle, that'll be the end of it. I will not look for you, I will not pursue you. But if you don't, I will look for you, I will find you, and I will kill you."_

_There was a long silence, stretching unto eternity. For a moment, Naruto thought the man might've disconnected their call. Abruptly, someone spoke._

_"My name is Kai Leng." the voice introduced itself. "This wouldn't happen to be Alpha by any chance, would it?"_

_"Speaking." Naruto growled._

_"In that case, I have a message for you; from one killer to another."_

_"And what might that be?"_

**_"Good Luck."_**

_That call ended with a harsh click._

**Hope you enjoyed! R&R! =D**


End file.
